


Thorki Bingo 2019 - Tesseracts and Twisted Time

by Johniarty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ableism, Actor AU, Age Regression/De-Aging, Amputation, Amputee, Anal Sex, Begging, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Co-Stars - Freeform, Come Inflation, Extreme Bondage, Fat Thor, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, Handcuffs, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Impregnation, Incest, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Letters, Long Tongue, M/M, Macro/Micro, Macrophilia, Magic, Microphilia, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mpreg, OLLA-Adjacent, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPS - Freeform, Real person shipping, Shota Thor, Shotacon, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Suspension, Thorki - Freeform, Torture, Trans, Trans Male Character, Vampires, Vore, Watersports, ftm Loki, throatfucking, trans loki, transgender loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: A collection of my prompt fills for the Thorki Bingo 2019 event.





	1. Square 1: Gore

**Author's Note:**

> Here you can find my fills for the Thorki Bingo 2019 event! Warnings will be added as needed, every trigger will be tagged, and if warning apply I will add those as well.
> 
> CW for ableism in the Gore fill.

Even in the harsh, shuddering lights Loki’s pale skin shone like stardust. Thor ran a hand along the curve of his spine, admiring how smooth and soft he felt beneath his fingers. A strangled sob filled the wreckage of the bridge. He’d come back for the survivors of Thanos’ carnage - he couldn’t leave them stranded, not with so few supplies, not in the middle of nowhere - but the scene before him was far worse than he’d imagined.

Among the corpses of his friends, his family, his people, his brother hung suspended from the twisted metal remnants of the navigation console. Fine gold hooks pierced through his skin, leaving trails of blue blood carving slow paths along his frame. His black hair was damp with sweat. Thor’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Loki… By the Gods…”

Where Loki’s arms and legs had been instead were bloody stumps, the flesh cauterized but leaking blood and plasma. They twitched uselessly as Loki turned his face toward the sound of his voice.

“Thor? Brother?”

His icy eyes were glassy and bloodshot, his gaze unfocused. A small smile touched his cracked lips. 

“I thought you dead.”

“No,” Thor answered, moving to stand before him. 

“The Maw told me you were dead.”

“You of all people know should know he lies. Did he do this to you? Is this his sick work?”

Thor began to work one of the hooks free, forcing himself to move slowly. Loki didn’t need any more suffering, not after this torture. He shifted it under Loki’s skin, guiding the barbed metal out.

“No! Leave it - leave me here. This is where I belong,” Loki said quickly. 

“What?”

Loki’s expression seemed _wrong_. His grin too manic, his gaze too eager. He licked his lips and moved one arm, as if trying to touch Thor with his missing limb.

“I was wrong before. I had no purpose. No direction. I served Thanos blindly, convinced my fidelity would be enough to keep me in his graces. ‘Burdened with a glorious purpose’... do you remember those words? How my lips shook as I spoke? I needed to believe it then. I needed to believe in _something_.”

“Your purpose… Brother, your purpose is to help me rebuild our home. You are a prince, you are _my_ prince, and your worth has nothing to do with - “

“Touch me,” Loki breathed, batting his lashes at Thor. “Touch me like the whore I am. Touch me like you used to, before the human girl, before Father’s lies. Love me like you did then, beneath the covers of our bed, your fingers buried to the knuckle inside me.”

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. This couldn’t be his Loki. This creature was sick, some facsimile with his memories, his body, his -

“Loki.”

“How long has it been? We barely had time to kiss before the Black Hand arrived. You’ve been away for weeks, Thor. Aren’t you ready to burst? Aren’t you aching to bury yourself in me once more? My cunt is empty without you. Fill me, Brother. Fuck me. My hole calls to you, I know you feel it…”

The color drained from Thor’s face. What had they done to him? Loki’s silver tongue drove him mad in the stolen moments they shared, their sex desperate and greedy and raw, but he’d never heard him so openly vulgar. 

And never after suffering such cruelty, such violence. 

“Is this sorcery?” Thor asked, cupping Loki’s face in his hands. “Look at me, Brother. What did they do to you?”

Saliva dripped from Loki’s pink mouth, pooling on the floor beneath his naked frame. His eyes rolled up to meet Thor’s as if looking through him. He chuckled, a wet sound that made the chains rattle in their moorings.

“Thanos guided me to my true calling. My true purpose. Use me, Thor. Fuck me. You’ll see. You’ll know the truth. Fuck me. Fuck me, Brother,” Loki begged, drooling with every word. “Use me, use my cunt, breed me like a good little slut. It’s what I am. This is what I am. A sleeve for your mighty cock, a sheathe for your sword, a hot hole for you to fuck again and again until you can no longer stand…”

The air pulsed with his cold magic. Thor’s horror, his resolve, melted away as Loki’s will washed over him. Loki needed him. Loki needed to be bred. How could he say no to his brother? How could he deny him anything? 

He reached out and ran his hand along the underside of Loki’s stomach, trailing his rough fingers down to his flushed cock. 

“Yes… do it. Stroke me. Let me feel your calloused palms against my prick. Please, Brother!”

Thor did as he was bid. He wrapped his fingers around Loki’s hot length and stroked him lazily. Moaning, Loki thrust weakly into his hand, swinging the chains with every stuttered movement. He rocked as if on a swing, fresh trickles of blood running down the curves of his back. 

“Is this what you wanted, Loki?”

“Yes! But it’s not enough, touching isn’t enough…”

Thor stepped around the console, squeezing his brother’s head as he moved to stand behind him. Loki’s cunt was raw and swollen, clenching and tensing as if it hungered to be filled once more. He used his free hand to spread his cheeks and admired the sight. He hummed and leaned in, his breath ghosting over Loki’s sensitive skin.

“Mmn… Why did they remove your limbs?”

“So I could be held in one hand,” Loki purred, “and used like a proper toy.” 

He moved his joints, his stumps useless and sore. The pain only made him crave more. He wanted Thor to press his fingers into the wounds, to hurt him, to add to the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. The thought made his cock weep. 

“Don’t make me wait, Brother. I’ve been here alone for so long, craving pleasure, aching to be useful like a good boy. Give me what I yearn for! Give me your cock, hot and thick inside me, buried like the treasure it truly is. I’ve been waiting here for you, I’ve been so good, so obedient - obey _me_ now! Fuck me! Please!”

“Fuck,” Thor spat. He shoved his trousers down his legs and cupped his cock, dragging it along Loki’s cleft. His skin was cool to the touch, smooth and relatively unmarred. Thor teased his muscle briefly, stretching it with his head, enjoying the way Loki felt, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

He slammed into him with one sharp thrust, sinking into Loki’s hole, grunting. Despite the low temperature of his skin, his cunt radiated heat. Thor gripped the chains and used them for leverage. He fucked Loki hard, slamming into hip, each rough snap of his hips sending Loki rocking. The flesh of his back stretched and bled, aggravated by the hooks suspending him in place. Drool dripped from Loki’s parted lips, his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. How he’d missed his brother’s fat cock stuffing him full… Snarling, Thor bent down and lapped at the blood staining Loki’s skin. Compelled by his brother’s power and his own grief, his own relief, he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t help himself. Loki was made for him, his body molded to the shape of him, the perfect cradle for his cock. 

Thor loved him more than anything, and he’d put Loki to good use. 

He roared as he came, lightning arcing through the ruined ship. He spilled into Loki like a flood, pouring seed into his parched, greedy cunt. 

“Drink it,” Thor ordered. “Drink it all, and I’ll take us home and fill you again and again until your hole can’t hold its shape.” 

He continued to thrust, burying himself to the hilt again and again until Loki spurted across the blood-soaked floor with a choked scream. 

Loki’s power faded with his exhaustion, but Thor had come this far. He wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t. He raised Stormbreaker and severed the chains, catching Loki in his strong arms.

“Do you mean that? We can go home, and you’ll keep fucking me?”

Light filled the air as Thor summoned the bifrost. 

“I’ll fuck you the whole way there, Brother,” he said with a dark smile. “You’ll be leaking from every whole by the time we reach New Asgard.”

“I’d better be,” Loki replied, licking his lips at the mere thought.


	2. Square 2: Fat Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five years apart, Thor has changed. Loki's love for him hasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm a fat man and I love fandom's Fat Thor and the Russo's can't have him, thanks!
> 
> I described Thor's body as I describe my own, being soft and jiggly and covered in stretch marks. It makes me feel good about myself :)

“I don’t think your skin has ever felt this soft, brother,” Loki purred, sliding his hand along the curve of Thor’s belly. 

The stretch marks beneath his fingers added a pleasant texture to the smooth expanse of his skin, pink and bright against his stomach. For years the weight he’d gained haunted him - once slender, he’d been unable to disconnect that past version of himself with the healthier, happier man he was now. 

And he was happier. And he was healthier. 

He spread his thick thighs for Loki, baring his half-hard cock to the warm summer sun. They jiggled with the movement and Loki leaned in to kiss them. A smile spread across his lips. 

“These too feel better than ever… like silk. I love your body, Thor, I truly do.”

Thor licked his lips and reached out for Loki, grasping his hand. He laced their fingers together. For the first time since Loki’s return, he felt entirely at ease. No insecurity, no shame, no fear of rejection hanging over his head. 

“Get on your knees for me. I want to fuck you from behind.”

“Oh? So you can admire my ass properly?” Thor teased.

“Of course,” Loki replied, giving him a playful swat.

He rolled onto his hands and knees and stuck out his ass for his brother. Big, dimpled, and supple, he gave it a teasing wiggle. Groaning, Loki grabbed him, enjoying the handfuls of plump cheek in his palm. He spread Thor, admiring his pink cunt nestled in a thin cover of downy gold hair.

“Do you have any oil?”

“The drawer beside the bed.”

Loki retrieved it and dipped his fingers in, smearing the viscous oil over Thor’s hole. He took his time working him open, teasing his nerves, drinking in his needy little moans as he relaxed around him. With his free hand he reached down and stroked Thor’s big belly, shaking it with gentle pressure. He walked his fingers over to the deep curve of his navel, fingering his belly button nearly in time with his cunt. So soft, so inviting… how could Loki resist enjoying his brother’s body?

“Stop - stop teasing me and fuck me, Brother. I can’t wait any longer.”

He slicked his cock and slapped it against his skin, watching his ass jiggle with a hungry smirk. Every roll, every lightning scar belonged to him. Thor was his, and no matter his size he was breathtaking. Admiring him was a delight, but also a distraction - Loki pulled his eyes away from Thor’s curvy back and watched his cock sink into him.

Slow, steady, he rocked into him, pushing his chest flat against the bed. The pillowy feel of Thor’s ass made it hard to focus on anything else. Loki wanted to melt into him, against him, lose himself in every inch of silky skin and downy stretch of cellulite. Thor moaned and pressed back, fucking himself a little faster on Loki’s aching cock. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around his brother’s stomach, squeezing him gently, letting them sink into his squishy belly. His hot cunt was tight and wet, tensing and pulsing around him. Loki kissed his back, drooling a little, saliva dripping from his parted lips.

“More… Faster,” Thor pleaded. “You can be rough with me, Loki, I won’t break…”

“Say ‘please’.”

“I… Please, Loki! Please, fuck me!”

Loki slammed his hips forward, burying himself to the base of his cock. Anything for Thor. Anything to feel more of his body, to hear more of his eager sounds, to breed his brother… Anything to make up for five years of separation. He wouldn’t stop until Thor’s bed lay in ruins beneath their sweat-slicked bodies.

“As you wish, brother,” he growled.


	3. Square 3: Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ART: Loki knows how to get what he wants.

“Loki, have you seen my -”

Thor closed the armoire and turned toward the door, calling to his brother, but the words fell flat. There he stood, draped in Thor’s scarlet coat. It hung off his lithe frame, flashing bare skin beneath its folds when he moved. Loki ran a hand through his soft hair and turned his vibrant eyes to Thor’s.

“Your what, Thor?”

He let out a slow breath, admiring Loki, his gaze sliding from his legs to his face.

“... I suppose the meeting will keep ‘til tomorrow.”

“Oh? Are you staying in tonight?”

Thor slipped his arms around Loki’s waist and pulled him flush against his chest.

“Yes. We are.”


	4. Square 4: Tenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki are reunited after the Blip, and neither can hold themselves back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out if I don't try to draw, like, photo-realistically I'm not that bad???? 
> 
> Anyway I am in love with my Loki, whoops

“You tease...”

Thor reached forward to touch the firm curves of his brother’s ass, but Loki batted his hands away. Bound in his pup mits, it wasn’t very effective, but Thor got the message. He raised them in defeat.

“Alright, alright! But I’m not going to sit here idle forever. I have a limit, brother, and you’re drawing near it.”

Loki dragged his groin along Thor’s erection with a smirk.

“Is that so? I don’t believe you. I think you’ll come before you lose your patience. I can feel you through your sweats, so hot, aching... You missed me, didn’t you? You’ve been longing for this for years, Thor. You won’t last.”

The head of Thor’s cock rubbed against his pants, spreading wetness against the cotton. He let out a low growl and lifted his hips. Loki rose with them, gasping at the sudden pressure. He could feel the dampness, the promise of his brother’s load heavy in his balls.

“I’ll take that bet,” Thor replied, rolling out of rhythm with Loki’s steady grind. “And when I win, I’m ripping those ridiculous shorts to shreds.”


	5. Square 5: Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is out of control. Thor has a plan for keeping him docile - a spell, forged into special cuffs not even Loki could escape. It's a bit more potent than he intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i was reminded of the fact thor carved personal runes into Loki's handcuffs and this just kinda exploded out of me
> 
> it's v hot, thor should steal spells more foten

Sweat dripped down Thor’s jaw and spattered the hot metal in his hands. The forge was burning bright behind him, searing the bare skin of his back as he carved small runes into gold embellishments. He held two cuffs, made from the strongest meteoric metal on Asgard - fashioned from his own hand and decorated with two small golden rings on each piece. Loki would not escape punishment this time. Not with his carefully-cast spell infusing the metal. 

He muttered the words beneath his breath, blue sparks arcing off his fingers and into his carvings as he worked. They thrummed with energy, a slight tingling where his skin touched them. The heat didn’t bother him. His power didn’t harm him. Craftsmanship was key with his manacles - if his focus failed, the magic wouldn’t take. His work would be for naught.

Hours ticked by as Thor chanted. The forge began to cool. Thor paid it no mind. He couldn’t stop until the spell was complete. He couldn’t stop until the shackles were finished.

Near midnight he carved the final rune. The spell surged from his hands and held in the metal, capturing the power permanently. Now he had the perfect tool for keeping his brother in line.

* * *

“Loki. Come forward.” 

Loki rolled his eyes, but he obeyed. He stepped forward in his cell, his dark curls framing his face like a halo of ink. Dressed in rags, his eyes bloodshot, his lips cracked, he looked manic. Like a caged animal. He didn’t bother holding the illusion of perfection any longer. 

“Come to gloat? To stare at the freak, Brother?”

He held his arms out and spun slowly, showing off his haggard form.

“Take a good look then, and leave me to my punishment.”

“This isn’t punishment. This is a temporary inconvenience and you know that.

Smirking, Loki walked right up to the glass.

“Correct.”

Thor entered a code on the pad beside the cell and the glass slid open. 

“Hands out. Eyes on me, Loki.”

Sighing, Loki complied. He could always escape if he needed.

“Are you going to tie me up and parade me around the palace like a trophy? Wouldn’t that be a spectacle. Father would love that, to see me humiliated -”

The shackles clicked around his wrists and began to glow. Time stood still. The glow reached Loki’s glimmering green eyes, turning them a shocking shade of blue. The color faded to a faint shimmer around his irises. His lips parted, breath coming in quick and shallow. Thor’s magic was working.

“Loki?” He asked, reaching out to caress his cheek.

Loki turned and caught his fingers in his mouth, immediately sucking on them with a debauched moan. He worked his tongue over Thor’s digits, drooling onto his chin. He forced himself lower, taking them to the knuckle, then to the hilt, never turning his aways away from his brother.

“It worked… The spell worked…”

Greedy whines slipped from Loki’s throat as he teased Thor’s hand. He sank down to his knees, pulling back as he settled onto the hard ground. Still drooling, he reached out and touched Thor’s leg. 

“Fuck me. Brother, please, fuck me! Use me, fuck my face, come in my mouth, please! I’ll do anything for you. I need this. I need to be used.”

Thor swallowed and unbuttoned his pants. He hadn’t expected it to work so quickly, or be so intoxicating. Loki was his to do with as he pleased, and until he unlocked the cuffs all his brother would be able to do was beg for sex. The perfect containment method. Loki had been defanged and turned into a greedy slut who wouldn’t even attempt to flee.

“You want this, brother?” Thor asked, slipping his cock free.

“That’s all I’ve _ ever  _ wanted,” Loki panted in response. “You. Your cock. Your seed burning inside me.”

He licked his lips and crawled forward on his knees. 

“You’re so thick… so hard… please, Thor. Give me what I need. What I desire. Make me your whore!”

Thor tangled his fingers in Loki’s dark hair and buried his cock in his throat. Loki moaned around him, vibrating along his sensitive shaft, and swallowed him with greedy lust. He moved quickly, gagging and drooling without any sense of shame. Thor guided him by the hair, grunting, lost in the pleasure of his brother’s lascivious display. 

Loki’s lashes fluttered. He forced himself to the base of Thor’s cock again and again, desperate to please him. Nothing mattered but feeling full, feeling stuffed, being spread open in any way he could get. The runes on his manacles glowed brightly, pulsing in rhythm with the movements of his head. 

When Thor pulled his cock free is was covered in thick, slimy saliva that still hung from Loki’s flushed lips in ropes. He coughed and sputtered, but moved to chase Thor’s cock with single-minded focus.

“No. Bend over the bed. Face the wall.”

He struggled to his feet. 

“Only if you’ll fuck me.”

“I will. Go.”

Loki hurried to the bed and bent over the side. He stuck his ass out and shook it for his brother, taunting him, enticing him. Thor stalked over to where he waited and ripped his thin linen trousers, letting them fall to the stone floor in tatters. The smooth, unmarred curve of his brother’s cheeks were cool beneath his calloused hands. Loki was always a few degrees colder, a gift of his Jotun blood - Thor couldn’t help but wonder if his cunt would be the same. He spread Loki’s ass and spat on his twitching hole. 

“Yes, brother… give it to me raw,” Loki whined. “I want it hard, I want it to hurt, please! Fuck me!”

Thor guided his cock to Loki’s muscle and pushed it in. The spell helped Loki relax, but the lack of proper lubricant made it difficult to fill him. It took all Thor’s strength to force his thick cock inside his brother’s cunt. He slammed his hips forward, pushing Loki’s thighs hard against the frame of his bed, snarling in his ear. The pleasure nearly overwhelmed him. Loki  _ was  _ colder, his tight hole clinging to Thor’s cock as he rocked into him again and again. His vision swam; each new thrust carried him deeper and coaxed desperate curses from Loki’s lips. 

“Ah! Give it to me, give me all of it! Harder, Thor! It’s not enough, I’m not full enough!” 

He fucked him hard and fast, burying his cock to the hilt with each desperate snap of his hips. The bed strained beneath them, creaking, knocking into the wall over and over until Thor was sure the wood would split. Loki’s bound hands hung uselessly beneath him, mere inches from his cock, but he didn’t bother trying to touch himself. This was what he wanted - speared on Thor’s prick, spread open like a whore, drooling onto the sheets and sobbing praises as Thor finally satisfied his deep-seated hunger.

“Fuck!” Thor cursed, digging his nails into Loki’s hips.

“I’m going to come! Don’t stop, don’t stop until you spill inside me! Breed me, Thor! Fill me, impregnate me… I want to carry your heir, give me every drop of your seed…”

Thor angled his thrusts to reach Loki’s nerves. He screamed in ecstasy, cunt tightening around his brother’s cock, drool pooling beneath his cheek. Loki came, tears in his eyes, spilling onto the hard stone beneath the bed. With his body twitching helplessly Thor couldn’t hold himself back. Not while Loki begged to be bred. Not while he pleaded with Thor to give him a child. Gasping, Thor spilled into him, flooding him with hot seed. Loki could feel it spreading, the heat warming his gut.

“Ah… Thor…”

He turned his head to look at him. Eyes still tinged with the glow of the spell, he flashed Thor a debauched grin. 

“More… Give me more… It’s not enough…”

Thor sighed and drank in the sight of Loki's sweaty, eager body. Perhaps one more round couldn't hurt... What had he gotten himself into?


	6. Square 6: Breeding Bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s only one thing Loki craves. Only one thought in his mind. Giving Thor an heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a transgender man! I have given birth, I have had top surgery and I have been on hormones for two and a half years! I use the terminology here that I use when discussing my own trans body, but your mileage may vary. Please, if trans men seeking children or family would upset your dysphoria, it’s okay. You can give this one a pass. Your safety is what matters <333

“Louder,” Thor growled, sliding one hand up Loki’s breast.

He cupped gently, barely squeezing, teasing his brother’s nipple with the pad of his thumb. A soft whimper slipped from Loki’s lips. Only Thor had permission to see him, to touch him without the illusion he normally wore. With Thor he felt safe. He felt  _ loved _ . In Thor’s eyes he was a man throughout - never less, never anything else. He tipped his head back against the marble column, his dark green robe slipping down to the crook of his arms.

“Breed me,” Loki repeated. “Breed me, brother! Let me give you an heir, let me make you a true king!”

“That’s my good boy. You’re irresistible when you talk dirty.”

“Mmn, it - it isn’t just talk.”

Thor lifted Loki in his arms and dragged his tongue up his throat. He couldn’t mean that. It was just flirty banter, just an eagerness to be fucked within an inch of his life. Nothing more. Even as Loki shifted his hips, rubbing his erection against Thor’s soft stomach with needy little whines, he couldn’t find it in himself to believe him.

“Oh?”

Loki slipped his fingers through Thor’s hair and gripped it tight, yanking his head back, forcing Thor to meet his gaze.

“Breed me,” he repeated, unblinking. “I want to bear your child. Children. As many as you can pour inside me. Let me give you an heir, Thor. Impregnate me.”

“... Can I? Are you -“

Loki laughed and loosened his fist a little.

“I’m a witch, Thor. I can ovulate when I wish. Or not at all. Yes, I can be bred _now_ \- so hurry up and fuck me. Yes?”

“Yes,” Thor breathed, staring at him with wonder and adoration. His brother was full of surprises, but never before had one been so enticing.

He carried Loki over to the nearest bench and set him down before it. Their bodies were close, nearly touching, and the brothers could feel the heat between them even apart. Thor, clad in nothing but his red coat and dark leggings, closed the distance. His big belly pressed against Loki’s back. Thor’s thick arms wrapped around his brother’s lithe frame and he gripped his hips in his firm hands. The fine silk of Loki’s robe slid against his skin and he found himself enjoying the thought of leaving Loki dressed as he filled him over and over.

“Get on your knees and lean over the bench for me.”

Loki obeyed. He didn’t want to move away from Thor’s warm body, but the ache inside him begged to be sated. He got down and took the position Thor had ordered him to, chest resting on the bench, ass up, thick thighs spread to give Thor a clear view of both his holes. Wet, ready, all he could do was wait for his brother to fill him.

It wasn’t quite right. Not yet. Thor reached down and lifted the hem of Loki’s robe up to the middle of his back. He pulled the top of it down as well and guided Loki’s arms behind his back. The robe gave him enough material to bind them together - he wrapped them several times, testing the makeshift restraint to ensure Loki couldn’t simply pull free.

“Beg me again. Don’t hold back. I need to know you truly want this, brother.”

Loki licked his dry lips.

“Breed me, brother! I want to bear your children! I want to give you an heir! I want to be your husband, your prince, your whore…” 

His voice echoed in the vaulted walls of Thor’s bedroom, surrounding them, vibrating right through Thor’s chest.

“How could I ever say no to you?”

Smiling to himself, Thor reached down and ripped his tights open. His thick cock was flushed and leaking. With one hand wrapped around the base, he guided it between Loki’s lips and dragged it from his cunt to his clitoris. A ragged whimper slipped from Loki’s throat as he teased him.

“You’re hot to the touch - you need this don’t you? You’re like a bitch in heat, dripping at the very thought of being stretched and fucked raw.”

“Yes…”

“Say it, Loki.”

“Breed me like a bitch in heat! I am, I’m your bitch, your greedy little slut… make me yours through law and rite! Impregnate me, parade me in front of the court, humiliate me and rub their cruel noses in our debauchery! Breed me, fuck me, turn me into your broodmare…”

Thor wrapped one arm around his throat and thrust into him, burying his cock in Loki’s slick cunt.

“I never knew my little brother was such a filthy whore,” Thor purred against his ear. “Maybe this is what you’re the God of - the God of fertility, the God of sex, the God of plowed fields and dripping sweat and swollen stomachs…”

He punctuated each thought with a rough, deep thrust. The bench scooted across the floor with the force. Loki whined, gripping the wood tight, angling his hips to take Thor as deep as he could. He wondered how it would feel to have his brother’s cock inside his womb, forced past the entrance, coming directly into his uterus. Would it hurt? Would it drive him mad? How many ways could Thor fuck him that would shatter his body and leave him a sobbing mess?

Maybe Thor was right. Maybe he  _ was  _ in heat.

“More,” he whined. “Don’t stop talking, please… I love it, Thor…”

“Have I ever told you I spent some time learning about Jotunns after father told us?” 

Loki shook his head quickly. 

“N-no, that’s… what does that have to do with…”

“You  _ do  _ have heat cycles. Making yourself ovulate brought yours about early. This desperation you feel? The empty ache inside you that can’t be filled with anything but cock? That drive to carry my child? That’s your heat, brother. It won’t be satisfied until I’ve fucked you senseless. It won’t end until you’re pregnant.”

He slammed into him, again and again, cutting off Loki’s moans as he clung to the wood. Loki’s vision blurred, his eyes rolling back in his skull. It was too much and too little all at once - he wanted Thor to destroy him, to fuck him until he shattered like crystal. Like ice. 

“Good,” Loki managed to choke out. “Then put that fucking child in me, Brother. Break my heat. Fill me deep, spill your seed inside my cunt!” 

Loki’s eyes grew dark. He forced himself backwards, fucking himself on Thor’s thick cock, drooling onto the bench beneath him. As Thor watched his skin started to change. The pale expanse grew cold, blue spreading outward from the small of his back. White runes and patterns glimmered into existence on Loki’s lithe frame. Thor’s hot breath fogged the air as his brother’s emerald eyes turned red as blood. He couldn’t keep resisting. The pull of his sex was too much, the need to breed overwhelming Loki’s senses. He couldn’t stay focused on maintaining his Asgardian form.

He let out a needy snarl, fangs flashing as he tightened the muscles of his cunt around Thor’s length.

“Fuck!” Thor cursed. 

Thunder rolled across the sky, shaking the palace, but Loki didn’t care. His pussy burned, his womb hungered, and as lightning sparked around the room he howled in ecstasy. Thor tangled his fingers in Loki’s cloth restraint and buried his cock to the hilt. It pulsed inside of him, spilling hot seed inside his cunt, and Loki trembled helplessly as he rode out his own orgasm. 

Bound, soaked in sweat, he slumped against the bench in exhaustion. Thor’s soft stomach pressed against his back as he leaned forward to cradle him in his arms.

“That was perfect,” Loki whispered, closing his eyes and listening to the storm building outside.

“Oh, my love, we aren’t done yet,” Thor answered. “Once isn’t nearly enough.”

He slid one hand up to Loki’s breast, kneading the soft skin in his calloused palm once more. Flesh chill, nipples erect, Thor savored the intoxicating sensation. Soon he’d have to take them into his mouth, tease them, suckle to prepare Loki for their child...

“Your heat has only just begun - I intend to fill you with a whole litter.”

Smiling, Loki rolled his hips back against Thor’s.

“Then give me more, brother. Don’t pull out. Fuck me again. Drown me in come. It’s the only way to be sure...”


	7. Square 7: Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin sends Loki away to boarding school, but Thor keeps in touch with him through letters.

**My dear brother,**

**What father’s doing isn’t fair. I told him what that, as well, I did! Sending you away over something as foolish as laying in my bed? He refused to listen to anything I said or even tell me what the fuss was for. He just kept saying it didn’t concern me. It does though! Who will I hunt toads with if you’re gone? Who will I read to before bed? What happens if you get hurt and I’m not there to help you? It’s cruel to separate us!**

**It won’t be long though, will it? You’ll be back for summer and then I’ll never let him send you away again. Never never ever.**

**I managed to wake up early and pack you some sweets. Don’t eat them all at once! If you’ve found this you’ve probably found the tarts already - you’re the smartest boy I know.**

**I’ll write you every week. I’ll pray for you every night. I’ll keep a candle lit on your nightstand.**

**You’ll be home before you know it.**

**Love,**

**Thor**

* * *

_ Thor, _

_ Thank you for trying. I talked back and I think that’s why he got so angry. I’m mostly sad I didn’t get to say a proper goodbye to you. It’s been lonely, so lonely it hurts. Nanny Crow has kept me safe but she leaves to return home tomorrow and I don’t know what I’m going to do.  _

_ We both know father favors you, but not even you can change his mind when it’s set. I’m glad you tried, Thor. Just a few months. It’s boarding school - how bad could it be? I’m here with other boys like us, which isn’t so scary, and then come summer I’ll be back like you said!  _

_ I ate two tarts on the train. I’m saving the rest for bedtime snacks. Every night I’ll think of you when I eat one. _

_ Love,  _

_ Loki. _

* * *

**Dearest Loki,**

**The manor is too quiet without you. Fandral and Hogun come to play every few days but it isn’t the same without you. I miss you. I miss the way the floorboards creaked when you’d sneak to the kitchen to steal snacks at night. I miss hearing you humming while you sew. I miss your laughter.**

**How are your classes? Are you making new friends? I know it’s hard for you, but you’re so clever and so kind I can’t imagine anyone not wanting to be around you. I never want to be away from you. I hate this, I hate how far away you are, I hate that father doesn’t even have an excuse.**

**I love you, little brother.**

**Love,**

**Thor**

* * *

_ Dear Thor, _

_ Friends aren’t easy to come by here. The other boys don’t like me. I don’t know why. I’ve offered to help them with their work but they spit on me or push me down or call me names and I don’t understand. Isn’t that a good thing to do? I help you with your arithmetic whenever you ask and sometimes when I can just tell you’re struggling. They don’t seem to appreciate it though. _

_ Has mummy returned from Spain? I miss her so much, Thor. She wouldn’t have let father send me away. She would have fought for me. Maybe, when she gets back, she’ll make him come get me! _

_ I miss you too of course. I know you’d defend me if you were here.  _

_ Love, _

_ Loki _

* * *

**My dear Loki,**

**Mum’s home! She is furious with father too! They aren’t speaking right now - she mentioned coming to see you, to bring you home. I hope she does. I hope you’ll be home soon.**

**Last night I had a dream you crawled into bed with me. I could feel your little body pressed against mine, shaking with fear, damp with sweat… are you alright? It’s just a gut feeling, but I woke up with the sense that something was wrong. You’re safe at school?**

**Love,**

**Thor**

* * *

_ Dearest Thor, _

_ No. No, I’m not alright. I get more letters than any other boy here, did you know that? You write me so often the other children have taken notice. They’ve started mocking me. Laughing at me. Pushing me down. Making me touch them. Just because I have family who cares for me. Love is a weakness here. I hate it. I hate everyone here. _

_ Do you remember when Nanny Crow caught us kissing in the garden and she punished us by making us clean the cake out of the chimney? I never thought I’d miss that. I do now. I miss the sickening dust and the tight space and the fear of getting stuck.  _

_ It’s better than the fear of having someone’s hand down my trousers. _

_ Please tell mummy to hurry. I can’t stay here. _

_ Love always, _

_ Loki _

_ P.S. - Do you ever touch yourself? Does it feel good? I’ve caught some of the boys here rubbing against their hands when they think they’re alone and I don’t know who else to ask. You’re the only person I trust brother. _

* * *

**Dear Loki,**

**I’m sorry, did you say they make you touch them? They touch you down your trousers? Do they ever touch your ballocks or your root? That’s wrong, Loki, that isn’t good! Have you reported them?! I’ll skin them all, I swear it!**

**Mum’s coming to get you soon. She’s leaving tomorrow morning by carriage and I’m coming with her. You point out these boys to me and I’ll cuff them good. I mean it Loki. Don’t be afraid. I’ll make them fear you. And no, I’m not telling her, you know how she worries. This stays between us and that damned school.**

**To answer your question, yeah. Yeah I touch myself. It can feel really, really good but you can’t do it in front of others. It’s a private thing. I guess you’re at that age now, you’re curious, right? Think about something that you find arousing. Something that makes you feel real warm down there, that makes you feel like you’re buzzing. Don’t let the other boys dictate how you learn. Don’t let them force you into things. Please. It gets messy when you’re older, too, but I’ll explain that when I see you. That’s what big brothers are for.**

**Love,**

**Thor**

* * *

~~_ I think about you _ ~~

~~_ I think about how you smell _ ~~

~~_ Your sheets _ ~~

~~_ Your prick _ ~~

* * *

_ Dear Thor, _

_ We hadn't kissed like that in years. I didn’t realize how much I missed it. There’s nowhere I feel safer than in your arms. I wish I could have returned with you and mummy, but… I understand. I think. While Father is angry it’s not safe for me at home. I’ll be alright, I promise - you don’t need to worry too much. At the very least you’ve scared the bullies off for now.  _

_ I must admit I wish we’d kissed more. I wish I’d been brave enough to ask you to do more with me. I can taste you even now… It makes me feel all funny Thor. _

_ Maybe it’s a good thing Father separated us. _

_ I love you,  _

_ Loki _

* * *

**My dear brother,**

**Your lips are softer than silk. You felt so good sat in my lap, rocking against me, playing with my hair as we kissed… Is it wrong to admit I loved it? That I wanted to touch you? To show you how much pleasure you could really feel?**

**Just to help. Any big brother should help his little brother learn how to feel good with his body. That’s our job. To guide and protect our little siblings.**

**You’re going to go through changes soon. Your cock will get bigger, you’ll start growing more hair, and you’ll feel this aching heat that never really goes away. You should start touching yourself like the other boys - it’s good practice, that’s the only thing that helps sometimes.**

**I could feel your little cock getting hard. That’s normal, Loki. It’s all part of growing up and becoming a man.**

**When you get this, spend a little time rubbing your cock. Tell me how it feels.**

**All my love,**

**Thor**

* * *

****_ Thor, _

_ I took some time tonight to do what you said. I started slow, like the other boys, squeezing the tip of my cock and rubbing my thumb over the slit. It felt so good! I’ve never felt anything like it! I felt weightless, like I was floating in a pond, the pressure building in my hips and when it burst - _

_ I had to bite my pillow to keep from screaming. _

_ Does it feel like that for you? Where does it feel the best? Could I touch it next time we get to see each other? Please, brother? I’ll let you touch my cock as well.  _

_ Love, _

_ Loki _

* * *

**Sweet brother,**

**There’s a spot just under my head, on the underside of my cock, that drives me wild. I come so quickly when I touch there… do you come when you finish, or are you still too young?**

**When I feel good, really good, and my body can’t take it anymore, white fluid comes out of my slit. It’s thick and sticky and that means I’ve finished touching myself. Do you experience anything like that?**

**Of course. Of course you can touch me. I may need to ask Nanny Crow to sneak me to the train station next month - I can’t wait, I can’t stop thinking about teaching you to come. We’ll make each other feel incredible, brother.**

**Love always,**

**Thor**

* * *

_ Darling Thor, _

_ I suppose I should confess now before this goes any further. Father didn’t send me away for being in your bed, brother. Did you really think it that simple? _

_ He sent me away because he caught me touching myself in your bed. I had my face buried in your pillow, breathing in the scent of your sweat and soap, and I didn’t hear him enter. I just kept thrusting into my hand, whispering your name, and then he had a hold of my hair and was dragging me off the mattress.  _

_ I know how good it feels. I know how hot my skin gets. I know that I think of you and it feels like I’m on fire, burning, aching, and rubbing my cock is the only thing that relieves it. I wanted you to think I was naive, that I was innocent, so you might show me what to do.  _ _ That you might let me see your prick. I want to touch it. I love rubbing against it when I’m in your lap, brother - it makes me feel handsome. Worthy.  _

_ I’ve read several of Nanny Crow’s adult books. I know more than I’ve been letting on. There's so much I want to teach you. _

_ Enclosed is fare for your ticket. Come soon, brother mine. Come play with me. I’m waiting.  _

_ Eagerly yours, _

_ Loki _


	8. Square 8: Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki are weary from the unrelenting summer heat, but Loki has an idea for cold treats - as well as ideas on how they could pass the time until the evening cools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolutely an OLLA au, because that's the hottest Tom to me uwu

“It’s too hot to bother with feeding,” Thor grumbled, covering his face with his hands.

Pink-tinged sweat glistened on his skin. He lay splayed across the bed, three fans blowing hot air against him in a futile effort to cool him off. Of all modern life’s obstacles he hated the warming climate the most. His hair, matted with sweat, hung over the edge of the mattress. Naked, his thick belly shaved to ease his discomfort, he briefly considered ripping his flesh away to try and cool his undead body down. Thor listened to Loki’s footsteps, tracing them to the kitchen and back.

“Here. This will help.”

He offered his brother something cold. Thor took it from him and peeked up at it curiously.

“Is this-“

“A blood popsicle. I added sugar to yours. Give it a try.”

Thor took it and held it to the light. It  _ did  _ look delicious. He cast Loki a sideways glance and dragged his tongue along the treat. It was sweet, as he promised, if a little watered down to help it freeze, but it was certainly refreshing. He pushed himself up and sucked it proper. Loki forced his gaze away, trying not to focus on the way Thor’s lips stretched over the ice.

“Mmn… Brother, this is brilliant. Where did you get the idea?”

“Eve.”

Saliva dripped down Thor’s popsicle. He paused, narrowing his mismatched eyes. The creature Eve had been in Loki’s life for centuries - Thor couldn’t disguise his jealousy, he’d never been able to.

“Are you two still in touch?” he mumbled around his popsicle.

Loki lapped at his own, slowly raising his head to meet Thor’s thunderous gaze.

“Not for half a century at least.”

“Is that so?”

“We’re  _ friends _ , brother. She isn’t like your human pet.”

Thor sighed and pointed his snack at Loki.

“We had a feeding agreement while I was stranded. That was all. We, too, are merely friends.”

Loki knelt down on the bed and crawled toward Thor with his popsicle in his mouth.

“ _ Is that so _ ?”

He threw Thor’s words back at him with a smirk. Before Thor could respond Loki pressed his popsicle against Thor’s throat, rubbing it over his skin, leaving a bloody trail. He leaned in and licked it up, sucking softly, his free hand cupping Thor’s bare cock. It stiffened under his cool touch. 

“Ah… Oh, you tease…”

Grinning, Loki dragged his fangs along his flesh. The popsicle helped, but it wasn’t quite enough. He wanted hot blood in his system. He wanted the pleasure that came with drinking. He wanted the lascivious, dizzying inebriation that came from violating the most sacred tenets of their species.

Without hesitation he bit.

Loki’s fangs pierced his brother’s throat, sinking into his soft flesh and piercing his vein. Thor let out a shuddering moan as Loki’s saliva flooded through him. He sucked on the icy treat melting in his hand, the cold blood dripping onto his chest. It was the purest bliss - the venom made every sensation burst with heightened pleasure, it made his cock leak in Loki’s palm, it made him feel as if he was melting onto the sheets beneath his brother. 

He drank deep of Thor, his thick blood making Loki’s head swim. Colors swirled in his vision, a kaleidoscope of shapes and lights as his brother’s very essence filled him. Drinking of another vampire was a treasonous act, but how could the council punish them? They were hidden from their prying eyes, two bonded lovers sharing a nest far outside their reach. Here they could indulge their most carnal, base desires in safety. In peace. 

Moaning, Thor rutted against his hand, almost pitiful in his desperation. Loki swallowed more of his blood, mouthful after mouthful, until he could barely keep himself upright. He pulled back and trailed his melting ice down Thor’s body, chasing the mess with his tongue. His own cock throbbed in his thong, pulling hard against the lace. Nothing existed beyond their sweating bodies. Nothing mattered except the siren call of their sex.

“Brother,” Thor whined around his popsicle. “Fuck me. Fuck me, I can’t stand it! I’m empty, I’m too empty… Let me have your cock…”

“I will, sweet Thor - but not yet. Not yet. You will wait until I’m ready to fuck that pretty little cunt of yours.”

“But - “

Loki’s dilated eyes sparkled mischievously. He took his popsicle and slipped it between Thor’s thick cheeks, rolling it over Thor’s trembling hole.

“I suppose I  _ can  _ fill you now.”

He pressed the frozen treat inside of his brother, drinking in the sound of his primal moans of ecstasy. 

“Don’t let yours melt now, brother…”


	9. Square 9: Co-Star AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor Odinson have been actors since childhood, but they’ve never starred in a movie together - until now. From Eden, the new queer romance from Viago Tiati, features the brothers as lovers in a BDSM relationship. They’re more than a little convincing in their roles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, their movie is a little bit based on my favorite fic I’ve ever written lmao
> 
> I really love AUs like this ;~; they’re hot as HELL

Loki smiled for the cameras, his green eyes glittering with every new flash aimed at the cast. They stood on the red carpet at the premiere of From Eden, the first movie he’d ever acted in alongside his brother. It was a romantic drama about two queer men finding safety and comfort in each other through a rather accurately-written BDSM relationship. The director - a man Loki could only describe as a Victorian dandy cranked to eleven - had fought for them both to audition together. Loki and his older brother Thor had both been acting since childhood, but never together. They supported each other, always at the premieres of their brother’s work, but no one had considered casting them together until Viago’s call. 

“You two have such natural chemistry when I see you in interviews, would you come in for a read? Just one scene, it couldn’t hurt!”

Thor’s character was a police detective named John, who was investigating a corrupt CEO suspected of laundering money and dodging taxes. Loki played James, an informant who would only talk on one condition - John had to get him a pass to a sex club often frequented by the police called Eden. With no one else willing to discuss the finances of his suspect out of fear of retaliation, John has no choice. 

Of course, he can’t keep himself from watching James come undone in the skilled hands of the club’s workers. He always picks public rooms. He’s always a sub, often begging to be hurt, and John can’t look away. Soon he decides he can’t handle watching strangers fuck his star witness and offers to give him private demonstrations at his apartment.

* * *

The scene Viago had them read was brimming with sexual tension. John had rescued James from a particularly aggressive Dom who repeatedly ignored his safeword. He had him pressed against the wall, still naked, his own body pressed against him and fully clothed in rough, worn denim and a rumpled shirt.

“You can’t keep doing this, James. You’ll die before you ever reach the witness stand! He didn’t respect your boundaries, he didn’t care about your needs, he would have kept going until he’d flayed your skin from your neck to your ankles! You need to be more careful!”

Thor had crowded him against the wall closest to the director’s table, gripping his wrists and holding them above his head.

“... Why, Detective Watson, I didn’t know you cared,” Loki practically purred. “What does it matter? He’ll kill me anyway when he finds out.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you James. I swear it.”

Loki licked his lips and tangled one leg around Thor’s. He pulled him closer until their groins touched, imagining his brother hard beneath his pants. 

“Are you offering to take care of me, Johnny? Would you whisk me away from here like some knight of old, make me into a good little pet all safe and secure in your rent-controlled flat until you can sit me on the stand for Michael’s trial?

“Would you fuck me when I begged? When I needed to be fucked? Would you hurt me if I begged to be hurt? I don’t think you understand what you’re offering me.”

“I do,” Thor breathed, leaning closer. Loki’s heart raced, his blood boiling, completely oblivious to Viago’s delight. “Let me help you, James. I can do this. I owe you that much.”

He kissed a trail up Loki’s throat and a needy little whine slipped from his lips. He wanted it. Fuck, he wanted Thor to choke him right there in front of the crew and the director and the Gods themselves.

“Cut!” Viago called, beaming brightly. “You’re both perfect! I knew it! I knew you could do this!”

* * *

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and waved to the cameras. He waved as well, fighting hard to keep himself focused. 

“They have no idea, Brother,” Thor said quietly. “None at all. Viago does, I’m sure, but the reviewers? The paparazzi? The fans? Not a single clue among them.”

“It’s thrilling,” Loki admitted, pressing into his side. “I suppose we deserve the awards we’ve won for our craft.”

“I can’t wait to see the finished film. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the leather gear they put you in. The collars. The chains. I may not last the whole movie.”

“We can always excuse ourselves if we need to. I certainly wouldn’t mind…”

“Boys! It’s time!”

Viago waved them over to the theater’s doors. They hurried inside and took seats in the very back. No one would notice them in the darkness, not while From Eden played. They could whisper to one another in peace.

And, if the need arose, Loki could slip into his brother’s lap unnoticed.

* * *

After filming the BDSM club scenes and sex scenes between the main characters, Loki and Thor practically vanished from set. They hurried to one of their trailers and lost themselves in one another, fucking to the point of exhaustion. They couldn’t help themselves. Thor hated seeing Loki with other men and Loki needed to lose himself in his brother’s warm embrace. The film had spiced up their sex live in a myriad of fun little ways - Loki often found himself begging to be restrained or collared, and Thor always came harder when Loki cried obscenities in the throes of pleasure. He’d beg Thor to wreck his pretty little boycunt while shaking his ass invitingly, and how could Thor deny his baby brother anything he wanted?

Memories of their sex were fresh in their mind as the lights dimmed and the film began to roll. 

From Eden gave them a happy ending, with the case solved, the CEO behind bars, and John and James eloping after the dust from the trial settled. No buried queers, no abuse, just a kinky little slut and his Daddy getting to live in peace.

Loki couldn’t help but hope his own life would follow a similar path - one with Thor as his husband, even after they retire from public life, living out his days being fucked to the brink of madness and back in the safety of his brother’s bed.

He climbed into Thor’s lap and slowly began to grind against his hard cock, gripping the empty seat in front of them. 


	10. Square 10: De-Aging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has one request on his birthday: he wants Loki to send him back through time to say goodbye to their mother. Unfortunately, as Loki warns him, the spell doesn’t exactly work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for underage sex, shota!Thor, and cum inflation.
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I’m nervous about going full Garbage since I’m so new to this fandom ;A;

“Thor, are you sure this is what you want? There are more variables in this sort of magic, anything could go wrong.”

“I trust you, Brother,” Thor replied. “It’s my birthday, and this is my wish. I want to see Mother one last time.”

“And you accept that any temporal anomalies aren’t my fault? Time magic is the realm of Strange and his little stone - I’ll never have the same sort of control he does. It may not last. Hel, it may not even work -“

Thor held up his hand and offered Loki a warm smile.

“I won’t hold any anomalies against you. I swear on Brünhilde’s throne.”

His solemn vow seemed to pacify Loki at least. He nodded and took a step back. 

“See you on the other side, Brother.”

Loki focused his will on Thor’s intentions. Send Thor back to an age wherein he may say goodbye to our mother. Arcane power filled the chamber, manifesting as an ice-cold wind that nipped and bit at them as it swirled. Loki held that power there, letting the spell’s accuracy build, and then he drew a steadying breath and released it. 

For a few moments he stood there in silence, waiting for the energy to return to him once the spell brought Thor back.

It was then he noticed the small figure kneeling naked on the floor.

Doe-like eyes the color of clear Asgardian skies turned toward him. Meticulously groomed blond locks framed the boy’s chubby cheeks. His body was smooth and unblemished, save for a single scar on his arm. Loki remembered it well - Thor had tripped and cut his arm open while they hiked through the Asgardian forest as children, proudly showing the deep scar to anyone who would look.

This cherubic little boy was his big brother, temporally regressed to childhood.

As anomalies went, it was fascinating.

“Brother,” Loki said softly, kneeling before him. “Do you know where you are? Do you recognize me?”

“I’m in Loki’s bedroom… but you, you aren’t Loki. Where is he? What have you done with him?!”

He held up his hands to show he meant Thor no harm. How could he explain? Would Thor even believe him? He certainly couldn’t mention their mother’s death, not to this innocent little boy. It could ruin Thor’s entire timeline.

“I am Loki, brother. Look at me. Really look. You know me better than anyone, Thor. Surely you can tell I’m being honest with you.”

Thor reached out and cautiously cupped Loki’s jaw. His soft little fingers smoothed over his skin as he peered into Loki’s deep emerald eyes. Being scrutinized so deeply made his blood surge, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Like always, he was under Thor’s thrall.

“... You’re so big,” Thor whispered. “What happened? How did you grow with such speed?”

“It is you who changed, little one. You asked me to cast a spell for you, and it didn’t quite go according to plan. In my defense I did warn you something might go awry.”

“A spell? What spell could be beyond your skills? Mother always speaks your praises, she says you’re the fastest learner she’s ever seen.”

A soft smile touched Loki’s lips. Thor always had been a flatterer.

“A spell dealing with time. They’re very dangerous. I’m lucky it only seems to have aged you backwards this much. How old are you, Thor? At this moment, how many years have you walked Asgard?”

“Seventy years.”

By Midgardian years, he was merely nine. To him Loki should be five, not the grown man before him. No wonder he’d been so afraid.

“A mere babe… this must be very scary for you. Can I help? Would you like one of my tunics?”

“Yes please,” Thor said softly. “Can I lay in your bed? It’s so cold in here…”

“Of course.”

Loki pulled a black tunic from his armoire and draped it over Thor’s small frame. It hung off him like a blanket, pooling around his thighs as he crawled onto the soft mattress. Loki sank down and helped him up. Thor immediately scooted closer to Loki. He climbed into his lap with a quiet coo and settled against him, wriggling until he found the perfect spot he’d been searching for. All Loki found himself capable of doing was petting Thor’s hair while he shifted and adjusted. 

It shouldn’t have felt good and Loki knew that. Fire sparked in his veins, surging through him reckless and crazed. This was Thor. Thor as a child. Innocent, kind, pure - and a dark, greedy part of Loki wanted to corrupt him.

“Mmn… I like you big,” Thor said quietly, tipping his head back to smile up at Loki. 

“You do?”

“Mm-hm. I feel protected.”

“You are. I’ll keep you safe until the spell ends, you have my word.”

Thor licked his lips, watching Loki’s face intently. Silence stretched between them, comfortable but weighted with unspoken desires. Thor shifted, pressing his bare ass against Loki’s groin. His mind filled with dirty thoughts of touching it, of spreading his little cheeks apart and burying is long tongue inside of him. Did Thor even realize how much of a tease he was being?

“Brother?” Thor’s voice startled him back to the moment.

“Yes?”

“Do you remember our first kiss?”

“Of course I do,” Loki answered. “I was a little younger than you are now. There was a thunderstorm. I was so scared that my cries woke you up. You crawled into bed with me, Thor, and offered to distract me. Your mouth tasted like Mother’s Jornberri tarts - you’d snuck a few before bed, and I loved how it made my skin tingle…”

“That was last week for me. I wanna kiss you again.”

Loki swallowed. His fingers pressed into Thor’s hips, holding him still. If he kept moving Loki wouldn’t be able to hide his arousal.

“We shouldn’t. I’m grown now, brother, and -“

“That’s why I want to. I want to kiss you as an adult too. Please? Please, Loki? I won’t tell!”

Gods, how could he deny Thor when he begged to sweetly?

Loki sighed, but gave Thor an approving nod.

“Okay. Okay, we can kiss. But just kissing.”

Thor turned in his lap and wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist. He leaned up to meet Loki, his soft lips like silk against his mouth. He let out a quiet groan and pulled his hips closer. Thor parted his mouth, inviting him to slide his tongue inside and deepen the kiss.

Oh, how hot his little mouth was. Thor’s small hands touched his jaw, caressing his smooth skin as he let out quiet moans of pleasure. It was almost overwhelming. His taste, his sounds, the way his thighs squeezed Loki’s waist… All he wanted was to fuck his brother until he was a sobbing mess, ass in the air, leaking come and pink from use...

Loki guided him, rocking his hips as he pulled Thor with him, his own cock straining against his leather trousers. Thor pressed down against it with an eager fervor.

“Mmn… You’re so big,” Thor breathed. “Can I see it? Your cock? Please?”

”Do you want to?”

“More than anything. I want to feel it, touch it, taste it…”

Loki set him aside and stripped slowly. He let Thor watch as he bared his skin, starting with his tight tunic. His belt fell to the floor. The leather pants slipped down his long, shapely legs, his cock stiff against his stomach, the tip flushed blue and shiny with precum.

“Wow…”

He sank down on the bed and Thor returned to his lap. One warm little hand slipped down, cupping his cock curiously. Soft, smooth, it slid over his head slowly. Loki let out a low noise, biting his lip to keep it as quiet as he could. 

“Did you like that? Does it feel good when I touch it?”

“Y-yes, it feels… it feels incredible.”

Thor rubbed it a little more surely. He adjusted so he could reach his cock more easily, settling down with his head on Loki’s thigh to watch. Needy moans filled the room. Loki knew it was wrong to let his brother play with him - he was so young, so small, and still so curious. So filthy. Thor had always been flirty and forward with him, but their current situation made it feel wrong.

Thrilling, but wrong. Of course it was wrong. They’d been fucking for years - since they were barely older than this Thor was - but Loki was always younger. Now he was grown, an Asgardian at the height of his power, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt his brother. Even so, the temptation only grew.

“Can I taste you, Loki?”

“Thor, I don’t… I don’t think… I don’t think we should do more than this.”

“But why not?” Thor asked, frowning up at Loki. His big blue eyes were almost pleading. Gods, resisting his brother was impossible and in his heart Loki knew that. 

“You’re… I…”

Thor had never seen Loki struggle to find words before. It sent a thrill of heat rolling along his spine, pooling in his gut and making his little cock twitch under the tunic.

“Alright, Thor. You truly wish to taste my cock?”

“Yes, brother,” Thor whispered, sitting up and leaning forward, his chest out, the pout fading from his features. “More than anything.”

“You may.”

Grinning, Thor moved to sit in front of him. He knelt on the mattress and lowered his head. His slick, small tongue lapped at his shaft, tracing it up and back down with teasing licks. Loki whined and ran his hands through Thor’s soft hair. He wasn’t shy. Thor drooled onto his groin as he worked, letting out loud sighs of delight. 

“Ah… good, that’s good, Brother...Put your lips around the tip and, and suck…”

Thor did as he was told. He wrapped his warm lips around the head of Loki’s cock and sucked. Slow at first, Loki’s trembling, encouraging touches coaxed him to suck harder. Loki pushed his head down, forcing Thor to swallow his length inch by inch. 

Sputtering, his eyes watering, Thor let him. It felt incredible to choke on his twitching cock. It filled his throat, leaving a visible lump that Loki reached out and stroked. Soft fingertips caressed the bulge in Thor’s throat.

“Mmn! Like that, good boy… up and down, nod your head, just like that…”

There was no need to hold back. He thrust hard, meeting Thor’s throat, his grip tightening in his hair as his vision swam.

“Fuck! Yes, yes! Swallow it, swallow every drop…”

Loki came hard, hot seed flooding Thor’s throat. It spilled out the sides of his mouth, dripping onto the sheets in a creamy mess. 

“Oh, look how much you wasted,” he teased, pulling his cock free. 

“I won’t waste it next time! There was just so much…”

“Tell me, little one. What can your Big Brother do for you? I want you to feel the same pleasure you give me.”

Thor licked his lips and wiped away a smear of Loki’s thick come. 

“I want you to do anything, even if you just touch me. It’s, it’s hard,” Thor replied. “It’s so hard, please, Loki…”

Loki slipped his hand under the tunic to stroke his brother’s stiff little cock. It was hot enough to sear. He let out a quiet moan and rocked into his hand.

“Like that! Mmn, it’s good, your skin is so cool…”

Over and over, sweat rolling down Thor’s thighs, he thrust up into Loki’s palm. He knew his brother’s body inside and out like no other. He knew how to unravel him piece by piece.

“I could make you feel even better, Brother,” Loki purred, rolling his thumb along Thor’s slit.

“How?”

“Magic, little one. I am a sorcerer after all.”

“... Yes,” Thor breathed. “More. Please!”

Loki focused his energy on Thor’s slight body. He sought the nerves inside him, massaging them with invisible tendrils as his muscle stretched and opened. All it took was Loki’s desire, his aching need to fuck his brother, to manifest the energy to spread him wide.

He lifted Thor and guided him down on his cock. Thor cried out In pleasure, his small body trembling. 

“Loki! Ah! It’s hot, it’s so hot inside me!”

Each thrust sent Thor bouncing on his thighs. He tossed his arms around Loki’s neck, clinging to him as he rode his thick cock. So full, so achingly hot, Thor felt as if he’d melt around Loki. Every new sensation made his head spin as pleasure overwhelmed him. The magic prevented any pain he might have felt and left him free to revel in their sex. 

Thor’s tight cunt swallowed Loki’s cock to the base, sucking him in, fluttering around his length. Panting, he thrust fast, holding Thor in place. It was better than he could have imagined; his virginal brother riding him with a desperate need to come, squeezing him with his slender thighs, blond hair sticking to the sweat that rolled down his flushed face… it was almost too much for Loki to bear.

“Take this off,” Thor whispered, pulling at the oversized tunic that hung off his small frame. “I want to feel your skin, Loki.”

He did as he was bid. Loki pulled the tunic over Thor’s head and tossed it aside. He leaned in immediately, hot body pressed close to Loki’s, his stiff little cock rubbing against the hard planes of his stomach. For a moment Thor turned his wide eyes to Loki’s, a blissful smile on his face. He lowered his head and sucked at Loki’s nipple, moaning loudly, his hips rocking faster.

“Ah! Thor! Brother!”

Loki slammed into him, his cock near bursting, eyes rolling back in his head as pleasure rolled over him in waves. Thor’s teasing little tongue was driving him mad. He fucked him hard, trembling, fighting to stay focused.

A glowing blue tendril rose between them and wrapped around Thor’s cock. It was warm and pulsing, striking him in time with every greedy thrust of Loki’s hips. He moaned around his breast and dug his fingertips into Loki’s skin. 

Hot, thick seed spilled into Thor’s tight hole. Loki’s cock pulsed inside him, filling him with more than any one man could produce. His brother milked him, aided by the magic. Thor came over his stomach with a whimper. It was all he could do to hold on, still sucking on Loki’s nipple even as his stomach swelled. 

As they sat tangled in a moaning, shaking mess, Loki felt his magic vanish. He was spent, utterly exhausted. He cupped Thor’s head and kissed him softly, smiling against his brother’s lips. 

“There’s so much…”

“I’m sorry, brother. Does it hurt?”

Thor shook his head.

“I like it. I feel so full…”

He placed a hand on his distended belly and giggled. He looked pregnant, like Lady Hildegarde had last summer. The though sent chills down his spine. 

“Would you like to take a bath and let this all out?”

“Mmn… not yet. Let’s stay like this a little longer, Loki.”

Loki wasn’t sure how long they’d have before Thor reverted to his usual form, but he never could deny his brother anything


	11. Square 11: Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for watersports, macrophilia and microphilia relatively, stomach deformation, come inflation, and soft vore. 
> 
> King Loki's guards catch an Asgardian spy among his people, and there's only one way to punish such a small, beautiful creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was in a bad place after losing my cat, and I just couldn't bring myself to create. :c I hope this beautiful bit of self-indulgent filth is worth the wait!

“Bring the prisoner to me.”

“Yes, my king.”

Two of the Jötun king’s guard bowed deep and excused themselves from his throne room. Loki, son of Laufey, had sat the throne for three hundred years. A massive creature even by Frost Giant standards, he stood at a towering 30’ - The size his father had been when he’d usurped the throne.

Loki sat on his throne, his long black hair loose around his shoulders. White patterns glowed on his rich blue skin, illuminating the darkness of the hall around him. Deep red eyes stared toward the doors, a coy smile on his lips. Their prisoner was a special treat: an Asgardian. Though there’d been peace between their people for generations, Odin was growing bolder. He wouldn’t be happy with the quiet forever, and Loki knew that. 

That’s how he’d known to search for a spy. 

The doors opened. His guards carried in the Asgardian, who kicked and fought and screamed in fury. His size made every effort ineffectual. What could he do against the strength of giants? They dropped him to the floor before their king. Immediately he held out a hand, lightning burning in his eyes. Loki waved a hand and silver chains shot from the floor and coiled around his muscular frame. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t call for whatever he was calling for.

“Identify yourself, Asgardian.”

“Thor, Prince of Asgard, son of Odin and heir to the throne! And you, Laufey -”

“I am not Laufey.”

The confidence in Thor’s face seemed to drain away. Not Laufey? But his father told him Laufey was the king of the Frost Giants. Who could this imposter be?

His confusion only brought Loki delight. He leaned forward toward Thor, the gold chains decorating his naked chest glinting in the light.

“I am King Loki Laufeyson. Your information is lacking, little Prince.”

Thor took a breath and steeled himself. The cold metal bit into his hot skin, rubbing it raw as he struggled against it. He wouldn’t let the monster intimidate him. 

“Doesn’t matter. I’m sure you’ll die just as easily at my hand.”

“Oh! The little boy means to kill me! How delightful!”

Laughing, Loki clapped his hands. 

“Guards… Leave us. I’d like to give to prince his chance. Seal the throne behind you.”

“My lord?”

“Begone.”

He didn’t need to raise his voice. The force of his tone sent the guards scurrying. Alone with the Asgardian, Loki let his bonds fall away. Thor slumped forward and gathered himself. Why would Loki unchain him? Being alone with him was foolish. Thor was a celebrated warrior - King or no, giant or no, he didn’t feel Loki stood a chance. He reached out and called to Mjolnir. 

The hammer came to him. It hit his palm with a solid thud and Thor felt his confidence return. This was all he needed.

“Come to me, little Prince. Come up here. Look upon the face of your enemy.”

“Why should I?”

“Because your father hasn’t told you everything. I want to know what stories he filled your head with before you attempt to fell me.”

Thor peered up at him, curious. He took a breath and began to spin his hammer. Energy filled him as Mjolnir lifted him off the polished stone floor. He rose with incredible speed and flew to Loki’s height, hovering before him with a slight scowl. Mjolnir hummed, holding him aloft as he studied Loki’s face.

The Jötun King was beautiful in a cold, ethereal way. Sharp, gaunt cheeks, large eyes, long lashes that glittered with frost… His lips were thin and painted black. The patterns on his skin seemed natural, ridges filled with bioluminescent light. Two large burns curled back behind his head, each adorned with golden caps and jewels. He offered Thor a small smile.

“Tell me, Prince Thor. What does Odin say of my people?”

“He tells stories of your savagery. Your brutality. How much your war with Asgard cost us. The way your father broke us in half like twigs and fed on our corpses. Jötunheim’s people are the monsters our children fear.”

“We did not eat Asgardians. We gathered their corpses and left them to the wilds, to the animals.”

“But you tore us in half?”

Loki reached out and offered Thor his hand to rest upon.

“When you deserved it.”

Thor couldn’t fight his curiosity. He let himself land on Loki’s palm, though his grip on his hammer never loosened. The difference in their sizes fascinated him. Giants, they were called, but he’d never been near one as large as Loki. The Jötuns in the nearby village never seemed more than ten feet tall. 

“Why are you so much bigger than the rest of your people?”

“Royal blood,” Loki answered. “One of the benefits of noble lineage.”

“I’m considered large by Asgardians standards.”

“Is that so?”

Thor stood up a little straighter.

“Yes. I tower above most of my peers.”

Loki laughed. He reached out with his free hand and rubbed a finger down Thor’s chest.

“You seem awfully small to me, little prince.”

The touch chilled Thor through his armor. His skin crawled, hair standing on end. Being handled like a doll felt… strange. In the wake of Loki’s cool caress heat flooded his groin. His breeches felt tight. Would the giant notice his discomfort? As carefully as he could Thor moved Mjolnir to rest in front of him, trying to block Loki’s view of his body. 

“Small is… is relative.”

Thor’s discomfort didn’t go unnoticed. Loki looked him over, letting his red gaze trail along his muscular frame. Thor’s biceps alone looked delectable. He wanted to run his tongue over every inch of him, to make him melt and writhe as if he were in heat. His golden locks looked soft, shining in the faint light like a miniature sun. His skin carried the faint kiss of a tan, continuing under his armor - clearly Thor spent time on Asgard shirtless. If his arms bulged as they did, how muscular must the rest of him be?

There were always other ways to break spies.

He found himself nearly salivating at the thought of corrupting Thor to be his concubine. It wouldn’t take much - he always already amenable to conversation. A bit of persuasion, a touch of magic…

“What are you hiding, Odinson?” Loki purred.

“I. Ah, nothing. I’m not hiding anything.”

“Then why is your hammer twitching, little prince?”

With one fluid movement Loki brushed Mjolnir and the hands clasping it aside. The pad of his finger rubbed against Thor’s erection, coaxing a shuddering moan from the depths of his chest.

“Ah… I see. The little Asgardian wants to play.”

“No! No, this is - this isn’t anything. Truly. It’s just a reaction-“

Loki rubbed him again, a wicked grin spreading across his lips. Thor thrust against his finger. He rutted against it, reaching down to hold it in his hands. Each sigh and whine that slipped from his throat only made Loki want him more.

“Do you like that, Odinson? Do you like how I pet you?”

“Mmn! It, it feels… it feels good, I can’t…”

“Can’t what? Speak up, Thor.”

“Can’t help myself - fuck, I need more! Please!”

He lifted Thor to his mouth and pressed gentle kisses against his armor. 

“I can’t give you more, unless you shed all this. Let me see your sun-kissed skin, Thor. Let me ease the burdens of princehood for one evening.”

How could he resist?

Thor let Mjolnir fall to the floor below, cracking the stone. He stripped quickly and tossed his armor down beside it. Noise filled the throne room. Clattering, banging, his helmet followed. Loki’s palm was cool against his skin, radiating a chill that penetrated deep into his very bones. 

The moment he was nude Loki lifted him to his mouth. His blue, split tongue slipped from his lips and ran along Thor’s muscular stomach. It parted and wrapped around him, one half teasing his nipples, the other parting his firm cheeks. He let out a surprised moan and reached for it, running his tiny hands along the cool muscle.

“What - what sorcery is this?!”

Loki laughed. 

“ _None,_ ” he replied, his sultry voice echoing in Thor’s mind, “ _but this is. Does it feel good, Thor? To be wrapped in my tongue like a treat?_ ”

“Yes. Norns, yes! I never knew the Jötun possessed such skill… don’t stop…”

Slick and slimy, the tip of half his tongue lapped along his cleft. The other moved lower, teasing his navel, just barely hovering above Thor’s aching cock. 

“Come on,” Thor groaned. “Touch me…”

“ _ Ask me nicely, Odinson. _ ”

It wasn’t fair! Thor thrust upward, desperate to feel anything against his erection, but Loki’s deft tongue avoided every attempt. Frustrated, he grunted and forced himself to relax.

“Please, King Loki. Please lick my cock. I’ll do anything you ask of me, just, please! Give me more!”

“ _ Good boy. _ ”

Loki guided both halves of his tongue together, wrapping them around Thor’s cock. He thrust against them, letting out a soft moan, grateful for the friction. It felt strange - the cold against his flushed skin, the slime of Loki’s saliva, the texture of his bisected muscle as it tightened in response… but it was bliss. Pure bliss. Raw pleasure. 

Thor fucked his tongue as if it were pillowy thighs gripping his length. Loki flicked the tips against his stomach and legs, coaxing him to continue. More saliva dripped onto Thor. His body burned hotter. His eager thrusts grew desperate and erratic. Wherever the spit touched his body tingled more and more. 

Without warning he came hard, cock spurting across Loki’s monstrously large tongue, painting it with milky stripes of semen. He slipped it back into his mouth with a low groan, savoring the taste of Thor’s release. Such a fun toy to play with… what else could he coax him into?

Wet, panting, Thor’s glossy eyes focused on Loki. 

“King Loki - what -“

Before he could finish his thought Loki slipped him into his mouth. His lips covered his entire body to just past his nipples. Thor let out a worried shout and pushed against his cheeks, wriggling to free himself, but Loki wouldn’t let him go. He sucked slowly, tongue encircling him once more. One hand supported Thor and the other pushed his fine skirt aside. Loki’s massive blue cock was slick with precum, its head swollen and purple, peeking out from his skin. He wrapped his slender fingers around it and stroked lazily, enjoying the feel of Thor succumbing to his saliva.

It was a simple spell - anyone he kissed, or whose food or drink he spat into, or whose skin he licked, would find themselves overwhelmed with lust. A powerful aphrodisiac, one he’d learned early in his studies. It was incredible how willing a target became when they were about to lose their minds to the bone-deep ache to breed, how susceptible they became to influence…

Thor tasted of molten gold, of hot sun and vibrant meadows, of salty sweat and metals found in the heart of stars. The desire to swallow him, to make him part of himself, was almost overwhelming. It took all his focus to keep Thor right where he was, to suck on his powerful body, to drive him wild with the silken walls of his mouth.

“Ah! Loki, I don’t - I don’t understand, but this feels incredible… don’t stop, your mouth is ecstasy…”

Loki moaned, vibrating around Thor’s body. It was almost too much for him. He tightened his grip on Loki’s face, vaguely aware of the king pleasuring himself as his tongue slid over his chest and back. Wet, growing warm, Thor’s head swam as his body rocked through another sloppy orgasm. 

He couldn’t wait anymore. Loki needed more. Loki needed relief. He needed to make this Asgardian interloper his slave, to fuck and use and breed and marry… how perfect to bring Odin to peace through his slutty little prince. The shame it would bring him would be a treasure to behold.

While Thor continued to rut against his tongue Loki plucked him from his lips.

“My, little prince… you certainly have stamina. Search your heart for your deepest desire and share it with me. Tell me what you need. What you crave. Let your King fill that dark wish.”

“Fuck me,” Thor answered immediately. 

“Are you sure?”

He licked his lips and nodded. 

“I don’t care if it kills me. I want your cock to split me in half.”

“Oh, Thor… you have so little faith in my magic? You think I’d let such a greedy whore die for a brief moment of pleasure? No, I’m not letting you go that easily.”

He released his cock and began to trace arcane runes in the air. They glowed with brilliant silver light, powered by his quiet chanting. The energy built with every word. Thor could feel it, pulsing, frigid, sucking the heat from the air around his skin. The room fell silent. His heart pounded, waiting, curious.

The sigil burst into millions of glimmering flakes, showering his exposed body. His stomach lurched. Breathing rapidly, he blinked and stared down at himself. Nothing  _ seemed _ to change, other than the fine glitter on his skin, but his hole burned and ached like nothing he’d felt before. Wet slime dripped down his tense thighs. Thor felt empty, hollow, and he needed something to  _ fill _ him. Right then. Or he’d start sobbing.

“I… Loki… please…”

“Let me hear you say it, Pet.”

“Fuck me! Fill me! I can’t take this emptiness!”

Loki positioned him along the head of his cock. He rubbed Thor’s wet muscle against it, humming in soft pleasure. The tease was divine, and Thor’s squirming only made it better. When he couldn’t stand it any longer - and Thor started pleading louder - Loki forced his tiny body down onto his cock. 

His cunt opened eagerly, swallowing Loki to the very hilt. The magic turned his body malleable, expanding the space inside him, protecting him from being speared or split by Loki’s massive cock. Thor’s stomach bulged beyond the frame of his body, the shape of Loki’s cock very clearly defined beneath his skin. It extended past his head, and he reached out to touch it in awe. 

“By the Norns,” he moaned, stroking his distended skin. “This is… exquisite. This is perfect, Loki. Look how big you are…”

Loki wrapped one hand around Thor and slid him along his length as if he were a toy, a sheath, a masturbatory aid. His large hand fit around both Thor’s tiny body and the bulge his cock created. Stroking slowly, his crimson eyes focused on Thor’s reactions. With his saliva and his spell, every sensation was heightened. His whole frame was an erogenous zone, from the crown of his skull to the pads of his feet. Every caress of his thumb coaxed needy little moans from him. 

He didn’t thrust. The only pleasure Thor was allowed was the long strokes as Loki worked him over his cock. It wouldn’t be enough for either of them, and he knew it - but Thor needed to beg. Thor needed to fall apart in his palm, to squirm and drool and scream for him. He needed to break before Loki would truly indulge him. 

If that meant he had to suffer as well, so be it.

“More,” Thor croaked, sliding his little fingers along his distended stomach. “Please, Loki… it’s too slow, it isn’t enough, I can’t reach my cock to ease the ache…”

“Tell me what you want, Pet, and I’ll give it to you - but you have to beg me nicely.”

As if to emphasize his point, Loki rotated Thor along his shaft.

“Fuck! Ah, I want you fuck me! Not toy with me! Hard, fast, rough… I want you to bury your cock as deep as it will go and pull it out almost entirely, until I’m screaming for you to fill me again. I want you to come inside me until it pours from every hole! Please, Loki!”

“Swear fealty to me, Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard. Swear to be my pet, my slave, my whore until I release you from your service. Swear to keep any intelligence you’ve gathered away from your father and his soldiers should he come looking for you. Swear to service my every need, and I will drown you in pleasure until your mind snaps and your body breaks.”

“I swear!” Thor shouted, reaching out to touch his hand. “I swear, My Lord! I’m yours, from now until the end of days!”

Loki smirked. He might feel differently when he recovered from his power, but for now Thor’s response was perfect. 

“That’s my good boy,” he purred. With one sharp thrust he buried his cock inside Thor, quickly drawing back and repeating the motion. He stroked out of time with his hips, ensuring Thor remained suspended in ecstasy with no reprieve. Soon he was coming with every thrust, cock spurting uselessly over his thighs until his balls were drained and his bladder was full. Screaming Loki’s name, stroking his huge cock with each new thrust, Thor began to piss himself every time Loki’s massive head rubbed his swollen nerves. Drool ran down his cheek, spattering the throne beneath them. He was a debauched little slut, fucked senseless over and over as Loki edged himself slowly toward his own climax.

After several hours all Thor could manage were wordless squeals of ecstasy. Tears filled his eyes and spilled from his golden lashes. He didn’t notice. Even his tongue hung loose, his eyes unfocused, a vision of overindulgence.

Sweaty, covered in his own piss and come, blond hair tangled and matted against his skin, Thor was absolutely wrecked. Loki couldn’t hold himself back any longer. 

“Beg me to breed you, little Prince.”

“Please,” Thor slurred. “Please breed me! Fill me up, My King! Impregnate me! Breed me like a bitch in heat!”

Loki cried out and came hard, his hot load filling Thor’s small body. His belly swelled until even the magic couldn’t contain Loki’s seed. It spilled from around his cock, spurted from Thor’s lips, leaked from his nose. Coughing, sputtering, Thor still managed a sloppy grin. Who knew Jötun magic could be so potent? Or so fun? He swallowed what he could, rubbing his full stomach as Loki caught his breath. Maybe with his magic Loki would truly breed him someday. The thought sent eager chills along his spine.

Loki held Thor in place and pulled his cock free in one swift move. Come flooded out from Thor’s gaping hole, splattering Loki’s thighs and throne. He quickly plugged him with his finger, giggling. He wanted to keep Thor like this a while - filthy, distended, unable to move without pulling off of Loki’s finger and letting the rest of his seed spill. He was cute with his belly jutting out, round and jiggling with the fullness of his release.

They could stay that way a little longer.

“I’m so glad you’re a terrible spy,” Loki purred, kissing the top of Thor’s head. “Imagine if I’d missed out on a treasure such as you.”

“Mmn… I can’t wait to serve you properly, King Loki. In every way you command me."


	12. Square 12: Comic Con AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tom’s grand performance as Loki - an unannounced little treat - Chris can’t wait to say hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IVE NEVER DONE REAL PERSON SHIPPING BEFOFE

Raucous applause erupted from the hall. Chris grinned, his eyes on Tom as he made his exit. Generally he found the Brit to be a ball of quiet sunshine, radiating warmth and kindness, but that speech… those weren’t the words of their usual scribes. It was all Tom - all Loki. No one understood their character quite like Tom. Where he’d seen a spoiled brat on the first read, Tom had seen a broken boy desperate for even the barest of affection. 

It showed through in his performances. Usually. 

Today felt different.

The Loki speaking to the gathered fans wasn’t the gentle, troubled prince Tom favored. He was a God, capital G, commanding the attention and respect befitting his station. The crowd obeyed his every whim. His every order. Chris found himself entranced, staring, his heart pounding just a little too fast in his chest. 

He ducked out of Hall H and hurried to the guest entrance. The security team let him pass without too much hassle - after all, he was one of Disney’s guests of honor. While Tom was busy removing his mic Chris stood waiting, trying to lean against the wall as nonchalantly as he could muster. He was there as a supportive friend. That’s all. They were practically brothers now, having worked so closely together for so long. There was a strong connection between them and their characters, something he couldn’t quite explain. A… bond. 

Brotherly of course. They played brothers. That had to be it.

“Chris! How wonderful to see you!”

Tom stepped around the corner, still fully clothed in his Loki costume and wig. He smiled brightly and opened his arms. How could Chris deny such an inviting gesture? He stepped closer and embraced him, squeezing him close in his strong arms. Tom’s slender fingers pressed into his muscular back, his face slotting perfectly in Chris’ neck. His skin crawled, hair on end, as Tom’s warm breath ghosted against him.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be at this panel, you weren’t scheduled but I’d hoped -“

“You hoped I’d be here?”

They parted, albeit a little reluctantly.

“Well, yes. Kevin invited me to make an unannounced appearance and I couldn’t pass up the chance. Did you like Loki’s speech? I wrote it myself.”

“No one gets him like you do,” Chris said with a small chuckle. “It doesn’t surprise me. I thought it was a little too good to be the usual fare. You have… well, a unique voice, when it comes to him. I’ve never seen you quite so confident. Or domineering.”

Tom laughed in response, grinning proudly. His laugh was a familiar, comforting sound that somehow always felt like home. It’d been far too long since Chris had heard it.

“ _ Domineering _ ? Me? I suppose you’re right… To be honest I wasn’t sure I could pull it off, but the way the crowd went quiet… it felt incredible. Now I know how it must feel to be you all day.”

“Do you have any other appearances planned? Any other Loki material you intend to show off?”

Chris shifted, his knuckles brushing against Tom’s. 

“Why?”

“I’d like to see more of it. Of him. Of… you.”

For a moment Tom simply watched him, gaze thoughtful. His bright blue eyes appraised Chris, moving along the length of his frame with deliberate slowness. The change happened in an instant. Tom’s relaxed posture straightened. His lips tensed. With a single breath he switched from his usual friendly self to a colder, more regal aura. 

This was Loki. All Loki.

He knitted his hands in Chris’ hair and kissed him hard, forcing him back against the wall. Groaning, heart pounding, Chris kissed him back. His lips were soft, his tongue long, skilled and overwhelming as he claimed all of Chris’ senses. His lungs ached for breath, but he couldn’t stop. Not until Tom broke away.

“Tom -“

“Shhh, pet,” Tom whispered, holding a finger to his lips. “You speak when I allow it. Only when I allow it. Nod if you understand.”

Chris nodded, licking his lips. He could still taste him.

“Good. Kneel.”

He sank to his knees, eyes turned up to Tom in awe.

“Show me worship worthy of a god and I might keep you by my side. If you displease me... well. You can be replaced.”

”Y-yes.”

“Yes what, pet?”

”Yes, your Majesty?”

Tom grinned and reached down, stroking his messy blond hair.

”There’s my good boy. Open up.”


	13. Square 13: Choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes controls of their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 250 words is the minimum and by god I can do that.

Loki cupped Thor’s face in his elegant hands and pulled him close. More than a little drunk - and therefore far more bold than usual - he gazed into his brother’s brilliant blue eyes. Lightning pulsed in their depths. Whether using his power or not, Thor always carried it inside him. Loki often wondered if others saw it. Perhaps only those that came this close to him. Those that were this… intimate, with him.

“Brother…”

“Shh,” Loki cooed. “Don’t speak.”

He leaned in and pressed their lips together. A slow, chaste kiss, just the barest taste of the lust burning inside him. Thor kissed him back and placed his hands on his hips. Rough, hot, Loki could feel his callouses through the sheer dress he wore. With a needy groan he coaxed Thor’s mouth open and slid his tongue inside. His brother tasted of honey, the dregs of the mead still lingering as he climbed into his lap. Thor parted for him without hesitation.

How many nights had he passed fantasizing about this? About melting in his brother’s arms, kissing him, their bodies flush against each other as they moaned and drooled and fucked? How many hours had he spent staring at Thor’s body? His firm ass, the bulge of his arms, his long lashes? 

Now Loki had him, and he’d never let him go.

Loki’s tongue filled him slowly, stretching, writhing as it began to expand. Deep, deeper, until it was sliding down the back of his throat. Thor’s eyes widened in surprise. He glanced at Loki, but his brother’s were closed. A look of bliss settled on his face. Thicker. Longer. Thor couldn’t catch his breath. 

Deeper.

Deeper.

His hot, thick tongue coiled inside him and forced its way down his esophagus. The edges of Thor’s vision began to blur. Loki’s weight was almost too much to bare - as he struggled to breathe, his brother pinned him down, grinding their hard cocks together, keeping time as he fucked his throat. 

Tears rolled down Thor’s cheeks as he gagged and choked. It was overwhelming. Loki dominated his every sense. The blurriness turned to blackness. He could feel Loki’s tongue in his stomach. His brother’s hand cupped his throat, and Thor could feel his tongue pushing the skin out against his slender palm.

Without warning he came hard, cock pulsing in his breeches, hips stuttering weakly as Loki spilled through his slutty dress. 

“Oh… Brother, that was exquisite…”

Thor glanced up at him. His entire body felt excruciatingly empty. Each breath screamed in his lungs as he swallowed air with desperate greed. 

“More,” he croaked, his voice hoarse. “More, Loki… Don't you dare stop.”


End file.
